goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Pedro and Edro Uploads another Sex Tape/Grounded Part 3/3
Prince Tuesday: Since you talk back to us, I will force you to get in my car. Pedro: But we are sorry. We promise we will never cause trouble again. Can you please give us one more chance? TDOTLOMB #1: No! It's too late for you to apologize. You have uploaded a sex tape back in 2014. And another one in 2019. You will not be forgiven and you two don't deserve another chance. TDOTLOMB #2: Now get in the car. Edro: No! I refuse to get in the car. Prince Tuesday: GET IN THE CAR NOW! OR WE WILL HAVE SENSAI TO BEAT YOU!! Edro: Okay, fine. (They walked into the car and drove on their way to jail) TDOTLOMB #1: This is where you're staying. You stay here while setting up your punishment. Prince Tuesday: And oh, I don't want to break the fourth wall but we forgot to mention in the previous video called Pedro and Edro uploads another sex tape grounded part 2. TDOTLOMB #2: You will be forced to watch An American Tail and the Secret of NIHM in the afterlife. Prince Tuesday: That's what we say in all videos. I hope this teaches you a lesson. PC Guy: Hi! this is PC Guy. Two Mexican characters are getting sent to the Nether World for uploading another sex tape. And now we'll go to Eric who will explain everything in detail. Eric: Well PC Guy, they uploaded a sex tape back in 2014, and another one in 2019. Many people we're angry about it. Then the parents or guardian grounded Pedro and Edro for a huge nation. The court session will be on live. Now lets go to court. Prince Tuesday: Court in session, we will talk about Pedro and Edro's punishment for their 5th year anniversay of uploading a final sex tape. Shawn Brunner: Usually in Barney errors, if they kill more people, the get the ultra punishment. And if they keep it up, it exe.punishment. SuperMarioZaki: CEC official has got a point. Pedro and Edro should get a barney error for killing Barney. TDOTLOMB #2: I know, but this is not barney error. It's about the punishment he's getting. Prince Tuesday: But first, let's go over what they did. If most people say guilty, they will be sent to the Nether World. If innocent, they will set free and have one more chance (5 minutes later) Prince Tuesday: So, how do you plead? SuperMarioZaki: Guilty! Julie: Guilty! David Lopez1113: Guilty! Kai: Guilty! Nathandesignerboy7: Guilty! NitroG: Guilty! Philip Psareas: Guilty! Shawn Brunner: Guilty! Prince Tuesday: So we also plead guilty. I sentenced Pedro and Edro to banishment to the Nether World. I would like a volunteer to help me. Buttercup: How about me? Prince Tuesday: Not today Buttercup. Why not give someone a chance to do it? Finn: I'll do it. I have the realm crystal. Buttercup: I'll lead a job to you Finn. Prince Tuesday: So Finn, you're going to help send Pedro and Edro to the Nether World? Finn: Yes! PC Guy: Pedro and Edro's death will be shown on live. Edro: Man! This is all my fault. If I hadn't done those kinds of things, I would be punished in the first place. Prince Tuesday: It's time for you to go to the Nether World. Come with me. Now! Someone else will help me send you guys to the netherworld. Edro: If it's Buttercup, I swear to god I will kick her ass. Prince Tuesday: It's actually someone else; Finn from Tai Chi Chasers will send you to the Nether World. Finn: It's time to send you to the netherworld. Goodbye Pedro and Edro. Pedro: Oh no! We are in the Nether World. Edro: Oh no! We're surrounded. (The Zombie Pigmen kills both Pedro and Edro) PC: Well! I like seeing them dead. Back to Eric. Eric: Thanks PC Guy. And now, back to the program. (At the funeral; SuperMarioZaki, Nathandesignerboy7 and Philip were cheering for Pedro and Edro's death and dancing happily) SuperMarioZaki: Yes. Pedro and Edro got sent to the Nether World and got killed by the Zombie Pigmen. Lets celebrate. The End